


Step Ride Up

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: In which Jongin decides to have fun with Sehun on the freeway.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83
Collections: monthlysekai's Re: KAI





	Step Ride Up

**Author's Note:**

> monthlysekai's Challenge #3 — Re: KAI with Ride or Die

There was something Jongin couldn’t help but love about danger, about adrenaline and the thrill of possibility. He liked to live just this side of too close to the edge, jumping at the chance to dive from planes or cliffs, happy to drive a little too fast or climb the highest peaks to gaze down on the world below. Mostly, his friends just called him reckless and told him not to get himself killed.

At least they did until he met Sehun. He’d pulled up on a motorcycle as Jongin stood outside a bar, catching some air before going back inside. But the attraction, at least, was instant. He’d approached Sehun and told him how much he loved his bike, Sehun offered to give him a ride, and it was history. They were attached to each other ever since, with Jongin dragging Sehun into any number of ideas he suddenly dreamed up and needed a partner in crime for. And Sehun was always there, with a faint smile perched on his lips, and a shrug to his shoulders. Which was enough of an agreement as Jongin needed.

“So why do you need me to drive your car?” Sehun asked, lifting an eyebrow at him slightly as they walked to the parking lot of Jongin’s apartment building.

“You’ll see,” was all he said, cryptic but smiling in a disarming way. It usually was enough to work.

“You’re lucky I trust you,” Sehun said, taking the keys from Jongin’s hand.

“Have I ever led you astray?” Jongin asked, slipping into the passenger’s seat.

“I’ll give you the benefit to think you aren’t looking for a serious response to that question,” Sehun mused as he settled into the seat, not bothering with his seatbelt. He turned the key, and the car immediately filled with the sounds of guitar and screaming vocals, which Sehun immediately flipped off. “Where to?”

“Just get on the freeway,” Jongin instructed, watching Sehun closely as he reversed the car out of the driveway. There was something strangely alluring about the way Sehun’s arm draped over the seat and turned to look at the road behind them. He took his time to admire the sharpness of Sehun’s jaw, and the pretty way his eyelashes fanned over his cheeks when he blinked.

They drove to the freeway in a comfortable silence, Jongin not letting Sehun know anything more about what his plan was, and Sehun seemed to know better than to keep asking. Jongin continued to admire Sehun's pretty face from the corner of his eye, and occasionally outright for a moment or two at a time, but Sehun only shook his head.

"Faster," Jongin said suddenly, glancing at the road ahead of them. It was relatively quiet for the evening, the sky darkening around them as the sunlight began to fade away. He was thankful for that, it wouldn't go to plan as well if the freeway was packed.

Sehun hummed softly, and did as he was asked wordlessly. Sometimes they did just drive around for a while, going to see whatever sights they could or bypassing anything to look at for the sheer thrill of going too fast on deserted roads.

Jongin turned in his seat a bit. "Have you ever had sex in a car?" he asked suddenly, a smile playing on his lips.

"Mm, sure. Mostly when I was younger, it's easier to sneak someone into your car than in your bedroom, right?" Sehun said, tone faintly amused.

"True," Jongin said with a laugh. "Have you ever gotten road head?"

Sehun glanced at him, brow furrowing. "No..."

That was all it took, Jongin leaned across, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to Sehun's cheek. It was tentative, testing. When Sehun hummed softly, Jongin allowed his fingers to lightly trace along Sehun's thigh. He started at his knee, faintly rubbing gentle circles along his leg. It was more teasing than anything, and he could feel Sehun shift slightly under him. He smiled a little, keeping his gaze trained on Sehun's face as he began to run his hand along his thigh, adding a little extra pressure each time his touch got closer to his crotch.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Sehun asked, voice hitching slightly as the tips of Jongin's fingers brushed higher.

Jongin smiled, "Yes." With that, he moved to cup Sehun's crotch in his hand. He could feel his cock twitch under his touch, and it sent a pang of warmth through his own body. Slowly, he began to rub his cock through the confines of his jeans, palming him. Sehun groaned softly, and Jongin savored the deep sound, wanting to pull more from him. Removing his hand, which earned him a soft whine, his fingers nimbly undid the button on his jeans and unzipped them. He glanced to see Sehun’s fingers tightening on the wheel, his gaze carefully trained on the road and not on Jongin.

Jongin reached into Sehun’s pants, withdrawing his hardening cock from the confines of his underwear. Sehun let out a sharp hiss, and Jongin let his gaze feast upon the sight of his friend’s length, long and thick and so very tempting. The light was fading from around them, and he could see the sights rushing past them as he glanced out the window. It took him only a moment to shift in his seat, stretching out and over the console, one of the cupholders digging into his ribs. But it didn’t matter that it was an awkward position, knees bent and feet kicking somewhere around the window, because Sehun’s cock was within reach. 

He slowly ran his fingers along the length of his shaft, teasing and playful. Sehun shifted slightly in the seat, and Jongin leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his cock as he wrapped his hand around the base, slowly beginning to stroke him into hardness. There was a sharp intake of breath above him, and Jongin smiled a little to himself. He could feel the smooth vibrations of the car, and had no idea how fast they were going, but it served to make the situation even more exciting.

He slowly began to lick his way around Sehun’s cock, tonguing the head and pressing gently into his slit. Sehun’s length twitched under the touches, and Jongin continued to stroke him as he teased with his mouth. The taste of him was salty on his tongue, and he hummed softly to himself as he parted his lips, taking the flushed head of Sehun’s length into his mouth.

“Fuck…” Sehun hissed. 

Jongin simply gave his cock a gentle squeeze, softly sucking on his cock. He knew it probably wouldn’t be wise to drag out his teasing for too long, though, considering they were still speeding down the freeway with only Sehun’s self control to save them from crashing into a barricade. The whole thing made Jongin’s pulse race with excitement and a faint tingle of dread. But that was the fun of it too. 

Casting caution to the wind, Jongin swallowed Sehun’s cock all at once, the sudden intrusion causing his throat to constrict around him. Jongin gagged, Sehun swore loudly, and suddenly the car jerked violently. A wave of panic surged through Jongin, but he remained with his fingers digging into Sehun’s thigh to keep him in place. Tears pricked his eyes, stinging from the intrusion and maybe the rush of adrenaline too, but he remained where he was, working against his throat to adjust to the sensation.

“Shit, sorry...maybe this is a bad idea…” Sehun mumbled.

Jongin hummed softly around his cock instead of answering, and began to work his way up and down on his cock. He kept a steady pace, his tongue pressing against the thick veins running alongside the underneath of his cock each time he dragged himself upward. He could feel Sehun hot and heavy in his mouth, and could feel his cock twitching every time Jongin pressed his tongue in just the right way. There was a steady stream of swearing above him, and Jongin could feel the car jerk slightly toward, as though they were going even faster. He took Sehun all the way in, his throat working around him now that he was used to the feeling.

“Jongin...gotta pull over,” Sehun said, his voice coming out strained and raspy. 

He worked his cock a few more times, fingers reaching to wrap around the base again to stroke while he focused his attention on the head of his length. He heard him, of course, but he was focusing on the way Sehun felt in his mouth, on the way he could taste the salty pearls of his precome. Sehun groaned, and the car jerked again. This time Jongin wasn’t as prepared, and he pulled off his cock at the sharp movement. “Jesus, just pull over then,” he joked, his own voice sounding completely wrecked and harsh.

Sehun shot him a glare, but was silent as he pulled off on a turnout, immediately turning off the car. “That was a bad fucking idea,” Sehun said after a moment.

Jongin laughed, “I thought it was fun.” But he didn’t allow the moment to pass for long before he was suddenly undoing his jeans and pulling them off along with his underwear. It was awkward in the compact car, and Sehun’s gaze remained focused on him as he did, his eyes dark, only barely visible to Jongin from the soft lights from the freeway and the city before them.

Sehun seemed to know what he was thinking, and pushed the seat back to allow for more room. Jongin wasted little time, moving to straddle Sehun in his seat. Now that they were face to face, he could see the way his cheeks were tinged a faint pink from his arousal, and sweat beaded at his temples. 

“This okay?” he asked quietly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Sehun’s lips.

“Very okay,” he agreed, a hand coming to cup Jongin’s cheek to tilt him closer, kissing him properly.

Jongin moaned softly as Sehun’s tongue brushed against his lips, and he ran his hand along his chest, still clothed but he could feel the taught muscles underneath. But Jongin was still worked up from sucking Sehun’s cock, his own length painfully hard from the pleasure he’d given him. Breaking the kiss, he lifted himself up in his lap, and guided Sehun’s cock to his entrance.

“Wait you aren’t-  _ oh _ ,” the question died on Sehun’s lips as Jongin slowly lowered himself onto his cock. Moans resounded through the car, Jongin’s head tilting back at the surge of pleasure as Sehun’s cock drug along his insides in a way that made him feel hot everywhere. The fabric of Sehun’s jeans rubbed against his ass, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

“I...fuck, I prepared before you came over,” he answered the unspoken question. He’d spent an hour teasing himself and spreading himself open on his fingers thinking about sucking Sehun off on the highway.

Sehun groaned, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist and pressing kisses along his chest and shoulders. “You feel amazing,” he said, words hardly more than a whisper.

Jongin smiled a little to himself, and slowly began to rock on Sehun’s lap, sliding up and down. He moaned again, Sehun’s cock filling him so perfectly and completely. Lifting up, he let Sehun’s cock almost slip out of him, just until he could feel the head sitting barely inside himself before he suddenly slammed his weight back down. The sensation of being filled so abruptly drew a sharp whine from his mouth, and Sehun groaned low in his ear, holding him tighter. 

His fingers curled against Sehun’s shoulders, giving him the purchase to move more freely. He settled into a rhythm of pulling up almost too far before dropping back down onto him, surges of white hot pleasure coursing through him every time Sehun’s cock split him open. The rough denim rubbing against his bare skin didn’t even manage to take away from the rush of desire running through him. Lips were pressing hot kisses against his neck, and he leaned into his mouth, nails digging slightly into the fabric of his shirt. His cock kept rubbing against Sehun’s shirt, and he knew that by the end of it Sehun’s shirt would be covered in precome, but he didn’t care. 

Sehun held onto him tighter, teeth grazing against his neck. Jongin was letting out quiet sounds of pleasure almost constantly, unable to stop himself no matter how wanton or needy he was sounding. He was halted, however, when Sehun’s hips bucked back against him, meeting his pace. He moaned, fingers digging tighter into his shoulder as his own rhythm faltered at the sudden pleasure. 

Sehun held him close, and slowly began to fuck up into him. Jongin gasped softly, head lolling forward, blindly seeking Sehun’s lips with his own. The kiss was hot and messy, punctuated with Jongin’s moans as Sehun fucked him in a way that felt like complete bliss. His sharp thrusts were rubbing his prostate in a way that sent arousal shooting through every nerve in his body. There was a dull ache from where Sehun’s jeans had rubbed his ass raw, but he couldn’t think straight long enough to worry about it for long. 

“Getting close, baby,” Sehun said, almost breathless with his words.

Jongin kissed him again, softer this time, as he slowly began to move again to meet his thrusts. “Come inside me,” he said, proud of himself for even being able to say anything with how his mind was only recurring thoughts of pleasure and Sehun’s name.

Sehun groaned, and his hips snapped up more harshly, beginning to throw away any rhythm or carefulness he’d had just a moment before. Jongin snuck his hand between their bodies to wrap his fingers around his length, stroking himself quickly. Precome was steadily leaking from the tip, and he could only moan as he kept trying to meet Sehun’s thrusts and clench around him. 

It wasn’t long before Sehun’s hips stuttered, and he quickly pressed an open-mouthed kiss against Jongin’s shoulder to stifle his sounds. Jongin moaned as he felt Sehun’s hot release spilling inside of him, and he kept rocking on his cock to work him through his release. The strokes on his cock had gotten haphazard, and it was with a surge of heat and pleasure that he suddenly cried out. His eyes squeezed shut, and he became aware of hitting his head only vaguely as the pleasure overtook him. Sehun made a sound that could have been a laugh or words of concern, but he didn’t know because of the sound of his own pulse beating so loudly in his ears.

Slowly, he became more aware of his surroundings again. Sehun was pressing gentle kisses against his neck, still holding him close. The sky was pitch black, and the sounds in the car were of their heavy breathing. “Damn…” he whispered quietly. 

Sehun smiled against his skin before pulling back to look at him. “You okay? You hit your head pretty hard there.”

Jongin smiled a little, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Eh, worth it. Do you still think this was a bad idea?”

Sehun ran his hands along Jongin’s back, staring at him with dark eyes filled with something hard to identify. “No. Next time I blow you though.”

Jongin laughed, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little rusty but i hope you still enjoyed it! thank you mods for being so great!!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
